Unloved
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Kili is fightin a war. Not with the dragon or the necromancer, but with an enemy far greater. Death. Aand he keeps coming back to the once that made his life complete. (..) Rated T or M. Im not sure yet.


**Nothin is more scary than loosing those you love. And when you love one you can't love, it makes the pain unbearable. I was once told that an elves and dwarves are meant to be against each other. Yet sometimes the rules are wrong.**

I can remember running through the underbrush. I was just a tyke then. No bigger than a sapling. Yet i knew what was behind me. And i knew that i would die.

When i had reached a clearing, i saw a beautiful woman surrounded by darkness. I knew not if i was mistaken, but i saw an elf. She was dancing with the stars.

I yelled out to her. I even screamed her name. Yet she could not hear me. She was ripped away from me.

At times i could look outwards and see the world around me. The elf than was torn away from me. The pots and pans on the ceiling. The stench of my brother filled my dead nostrils at times as well.

At times i could see the she-elf come towards me. And then she would walk away on the stars again.

"Kili, come back to me."

When i heard these words i turned my head in the direction of the voice. Yet none was there.

I knew that a storm was coming to haunt the world of the living. I was a key to their survival. But i was fighting a war of my own.

The necromancer was no match for the beast i was against. The dragon seemed like a fairy tale compared to this horror.

The she-elf looked at me funny once while she was in the stars.

She mouthed my name and recognition flooded her eyes. But i couldn't find her.

Death was my nearest friend and my farthest enemy.

I remembered that i always kept the stone my mother had given me. Promising that one day i would know who i was. I had no brothers. I had no sisters. I had my mom.

And the fiend Death took her from me. I was unloved.

I later found my brother, and saw that magic had placed me among his family forever. And i was healed.

When i would run away into the night i found a clearing that shocked me.

You could see the world. Middle Earth was nothing compared to the light of the darkness.

I remember seeing the she-elf and feeling whole. I knew that i was not a friend and i would be put to death unless i stopped myself.

But how can you stop loving if you have been unloved?

When i fought against the one that was unbeatable one face drew me out.

The she-elf.

I knew not her name.

I knew not her life.

I only knew that i wanted to be loved.

And to be loved you had to be unloved.

Unloved by my friends.

Unloved by the wizard.

Unloved by the races.

I knew i was accepted by the hobbit.

But acceptance is not love.

When i opened my eyes i was back on my hill. But i was not alone.

"Kili, i know that there is a chance she loved you. How could she not?"

I knew the voice but i knew it was not so. The owner of the voice had long died.

The she-elf was an amzing one. But dead.

As i was to die.

And i remember that i was just a sapling compared to her.

When i looked back up at the stars i saw her. I saw her love.

I saw that Death had no hold over me.

I saw that I am the one that she needs.

I saw light.

When i awoke there was none beside me.

The children were asleep, and my brother and the draves were gone.

Yet the light was still there.

And she was chanting.

I stretched my fingers out towards her.

I felt her warmth spread through me and fill me with a happiness i knew only by one word.

Love.

I felt her presence lean down and press something on me.

I could feel the throbbing and tension, but also a softness.

I opened my eyes and saw the she-elf like the day she was born.

Full of light.

I saw not one but two.

I saw a fire rising up in me.

And i kissed her back.

My eyes shot open and i saw her on me.

Her eyes wide with surprise, but also a fondness.

I could hear a roar in the background, but i knew that i was safe.

My love would never leave me to be unloved.

"Kili, death almost took you. What did he show you."

"He showed me i was unloved. Yet one kept showing me i was loved. And she danced among the stars."

I leaned in for another kiss and she pushed me backwards.

I waited for her and she laid down beside me and wrapped her arms around me.

I could feel the forest through her, and in that i felt at home.

I snuggled in to her and left myself drift away.

But i knew.

I knew that this time.

This time i was loved.

"Tauriel."

**i know, i know. Not the way the book happened at all. But look, Love beats death. And all fear death. **


End file.
